


Falling

by nagisa-sensei (komaedakibou)



Series: Hannor Week 2018 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Times, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, plus a bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakibou/pseuds/nagisa-sensei
Summary: The five times that Hank and Connor accidentally acted like they were in a relationship even though they weren't, and the one time they stopped acting.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Hannor Week ](http://hannorweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Day 7 - Fake/Pretend Relationship

_**1.** _

The first time was a complete accident.

Hank had taken Connor’s hand into his as a reflex. The android was notorious for putting gross things into his mouth, so every time he saw his mouth slightly ajar and his hand going near it, he just reacted.

They paused, neither of them moving as he held onto the other, making eye contact. It seemed like Connor was searching for something, but no words were exchanged.

Connor’s face was close to his. It gave him the opportunity to observe him up close, taking in the length of his eyelashes and the brown of his eyes. He really did look exactly like a human, because even he had imperfections on his face that made him look even more appealing.

…Weirder, he corrected himself. They made Connor look weirder, because there was no way he was about to compliment an android, even in the safety of his own head.

Then he heard a gasp, the voice much too familiar.

It was his ex-wife, staring at them in disbelief. To an outsider, he figured it would look pretty strange for them to be standing in such a way, so close and with him still holding onto Connor’s surprisingly warm hand.

“Hank?” She asked, moving closer. “It’s been… so long. How have you been?”

He let go almost immediately, backing away.

“Busy,” he replied nonchalantly, not wanting to talk to her at all. “Got lots of work to do.”

Turning to walk away, she took a hold of his arm and pleaded for him to stay and catch up, since it had been so long since they last saw each other.

She looked good, but he wanted to say no.

“For a second I thought you were dating this thing, but then I realised its an android. Funny, right? I’m surprised you got one, after everything that happened.”

Suddenly, she didn’t look as good as she did a moment before.

Taking Connor’s hand into his once again, he pulled him close and glared at her. He wasn’t thinking, that was for sure, but he was glad that the android decided to stay quiet.

“I am dating him, thanks,” he replied a bit too angrily, relishing in the look of disgust that appeared on her face. “So, don’t fucking thinking about talking shit about him or the past again, okay?”

She nodded, walking away from them as fast as she could without actually running.

“I don’t believe I agreed to such a relationship, Lieutenant,” Connor said when she was out of sight, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Perhaps you should take me on a date first? That is what humans do, right?”

“Shut up,” he replied, already embarrassed. “Let’s just go already.”

 

_**2.** _

The second time was because of Captain Fowler.

For some reason, he thought it would be good for them to go undercover as a couple. There was a human they were having trouble catching that was well known for going to a club downtown that normalised human-android relationships.

Hank wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but they didn’t have much of a choice.

So off they went to this club, dressed in matching outfits and looking much more like a couple than he liked.

It made him feel… well, he felt super strange about it, mostly because he already had some weird feelings towards Connor. There was a comfort there that he wanted to ignore, but the ease at which he was able to _pretend_ to be his lover put him on edge.

Like it shouldn’t be so easy, or he shouldn’t be able to let himself be convinced to take such a job. He most certainly wouldn’t have done it if he was told to pretend to be someone else’s boyfriend.

But it really was that easy.

Having Connor’s hand in his felt right.

Getting angry when another guy tried to flirt with him despite Hank being _right there_ felt right.

Punching said guy in the face when he wouldn’t leave Connor alone came so naturally to him, and the look that Connor gave him when he did made his heart race. A fight broke out, but the scrawny guy was no match for him.

“Why did you do that, Hank?” Connor asked him, cupping his slightly bruised face in his hand. “You didn’t have to.”

“…He was bothering you,” he replied, wanting to nuzzle his face more against that hand. It was soft, and the touch was loving. “So, shut up and just accept it.”

Connor shook his head and laughed, pressing a kiss to his bruise.

It felt like sparks were sent throughout his body, those soft lips making him forget all about why they were there and what they were supposed to be doing. He wanted to feel more, to hold him close and make sure nobody treated him like shit again.

Because Hank made a scene, they never did end up catching the culprit they were after. He had no idea how he was going to explain why they failed to Fowler.

 

_**3.** _

The third time it happened was at a party.

Hank usually declined any invitations to parties, but this one was supposed to be the biggest of the year and Connor was curious, so he couldn’t say no.

It gave him a chance to find some nice, high quality clothes for the android that actually looked good, so he was admittedly a little bit excited about that. Connor in a suit? He’d be a fool to pass up on the opportunity.

“Do I have to change my clothes?” Connor asked, pouting. “It’s fine if I just wear what I normally do, right? I’m sure there will be other androids that aren’t wearing anything fancy like the suit you have on. Which looks really good on you, might I add.”

Hank glared at him, patting his cheek.

“Yes, you do,” he replied, looking through the options of undershirts and ties. Blue suited Connor quite well, so all he had to do was find matching shades. “Flattery will get you nowhere with me, you should know that by now. Don’t even get me started on how you willingly dressed like a criminal after you became deviant.”

Connor pouted even more, a small whine escaping through his lips. He blushed a sweet light blue and the sight of it made him feel much more accomplished and happier than it should have.

“Okay, okay, I’ll wear the suit, just don’t mention the civilian clothes I wore again.”

Hank was tempted to continue, but the look he got showed he was serious, so he kept his mouth shut.

Once he found matching shades of blue, he made Connor get changed and found himself getting flustered as he waited. It didn’t take long before he was stepping into view again, now dressed way too nicely in his suit.

“Fuck,” Hank couldn’t help but say, his heart pounding in his chest. “You look…”

They both flushed in embarrassment as they looked at each other, not quite sure what to say.

“…I suppose I don’t mind wearing this, if it makes you react like that.”

Huffing, he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he took Connor’s hand and let him to the party.

Everyone there kept complimenting him on finding a handsome boyfriend after everything that he’d been through. Even though it was clear that Connor was an android, nobody paid any mind to that.

They spent the night dancing and exploring the venue because Connor wouldn’t let him touch a drop of alcohol, and it was the best damn party he’d ever gone to.

 

_**4.** _

The fourth time it happened, Hank was drunk.

It was the end of year policeman’s ball and there were way too many people around that he didn’t recognise.

He didn’t even want to go, but he didn’t really trust anyone else to make sure that Connor was okay. There’d be people annoying him for sure, so he wasn’t about to make him go through that all on his own.

This time, nothing was stopping him from having a few drinks.

Connor didn’t approve, of course, but in the end, he didn’t say anything more than a _‘don’t drink too much or I’ll cut you off’_ , which he didn’t mind.

After around four drinks, just as it looked like the android was judging him, he saw someone who made his skin crawl. It was _her_ again, and suddenly he was very glad that he decided to come.

He couldn’t even imagine what kind of lies and bullshit she would’ve tried to convince him of if she could the android alone.

“Connor, hey, Connor,” Hank whispered, his voice slurring a bit too much. “Pretend to be my boyfriend.”

When Connor looked at him confused, he pointed out his ex-wife in the crowd.

“Okay, Lieutenant,” he replied, closing the distance between them and taking both of his hands into his. “In that case, no more drinking. If I see you so much as touch a glass that doesn’t have water in it, we’re breaking up.”

Hank whined in protest, but ultimately agreed. It wouldn’t have done him any good to refuse the terms, anyway.

For the entire rest of the night, they remained close to each other. Holding hands, talking closely, talking loudly about the plans that they had for the rest of the week that could easily be mistaken for dates…

His ex-wife looked their way a few times, but he had forgotten all about her and she never dared to approach them.

Hank was just happy to be close to Connor, even if it was under the guise of them pretending to be boyfriends. The more that they spent time together, the more he found himself so desperately craving more.

At the end of the day, even though they already basically lived together, Hank asked Connor to go home with him.

 

_**5.** _

The last time it happened was in the office, where everybody seemed to be convinced that they were dating.

It was something that they were already teased about, given the fact that Connor was the first person that could get away with anything without making Hank actually angry.

That was a feat in itself, since he was normally so quick to anger.

But after the ease in which they pretended to be in a relationship in the past, they’d grown… close to each other.

They touched each other a lot more, that was for sure.

When they could, they held hands.

It was a bit strange at first, but he found that he quite liked doing that. So, even if they weren’t together, there was no harm in it, right? Connor liked it as well and was the one to ask if it was okay to continue doing in the first place.

For some reason, Connor also liked to sit on his lap.

That one had surprised him, but if he wasn’t busy then he’d let him do it. For some reason, Hank thought he might’ve gotten the idea from watching Sumo lie on his lap so much.

They always touched each other’s faces.

If Hank looked tired or he had stress lines on his face, Connor would always caress his face and smooth them out.

In turn, if Connor got too absorbed in something or if Hank just felt like it, he’d hook a finger under his chin and lift his head up to get his attention.

Of course, everybody noticed it.

Neither of them seemed to be very aware of how close they were to each other, especially since it felt like such a natural thing to do.

So, when Connor was sent out for maintenance and didn’t come back for two whole weeks, it wasn’t strange that Hank spent the entirety of it distracted and angry.

No matter what anyone said or did, he would snap. It was clear that he was constantly upset and wanting to spend time with Connor, if how often he looked at the android’s empty chair was anything to go by.

It was no surprise to anyone when the moment that Connor returned, Hank kissed him on the lips without a second thought.

 

_**+1** _

As Hank and Connor sat on his couch, hand in hand and resting on one another with Sumo sprawled across both of their laps, a thought occurred to him suddenly.

After everything they’d done, everything they’d been through… it was time to accept his feelings for what they were.

“Hey, Connor,” Hank started, biting his lip. Even if they were good at pretending to be together, that didn’t mean that they would actually work. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin what they already had. “I wanna ask you something.”

Connor hummed, turning to look at him.

Those brown eyes so close to his were distracting, but he’d gotten used to them by now. They were beautiful, just as expressive as any human’s, and he loved them.

“What is it, Hank?” Connor asked, and Hank didn’t know if he was imagining it but… he looked rather _hopeful_.

Even though it should’ve been easy, as natural as pretending was, his words caught in his throat. It was hard to admit that he had feelings for the android that went far beyond anything that he could’ve possibly imagined.

“Do you want to go on a real date?” He barely managed to say, his voice surprisingly level and serious. “I…”

Before he could explain himself, Connor’s face lit up and rendered him speechless. The happiness that radiated off of him was contagious, making him smile and scratch the back of his neck nervously.

Adjusting himself so Sumo would get off, the first thing Connor did was sit on his lap, this time facing him so that he could cup his face in between his hands.

“Of course, Hank,” he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that for so long now. It took you so long that I thought I was just overthinking things.”

Hank kissed him then for the second time, but this one was proper. Slow, passionate, and conveying all the feelings that he didn’t quite know how to put into words. It felt like nothing he’d ever felt before.

“So... we’re boyfriends?”

Kissing him again, Connor laughed.

“I think we have been for a while now, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Critique, kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
